Another Hospital Visit
by summit2014
Summary: "Do you remember her? Do you remember Maura?" She was pointing at me. I could tell that Jane was not sure, but she was trying to process through her thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a quick little 2-shot I started a while ago and just got around to finishing. The other chapter is written so it should be up shortly. Thanks to my awesome beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It happened so suddenly that none of them saw it coming. One minute the perp was nowhere to be seen, and the next Jane was laying on the ground with her partners opening fire on a man holding a long metal pipe. That's when Jane's world went black.

It was three days before Jane began opening her eyes again. I was there with Angela when she first started to stir. The doctors told us she would wake up, but, until she did, there was a part of me that feared she would not. Angela was sitting next to her holding her hand and talking quietly to her when she first started blinking. Upon seeing her daughter's eyes, Angela began crying loudly and was quickly on the phone with Frankie.

As soon as the opportunity arose, I went over and grabbed Jane's other hand. She looked up at me with confusion. She then began looking around the room with a look of panic.

"Jane, you are in the hospital, but everything is going to be okay. I promise." I smiled down at her and received a tentative smile in return.

Before Jane could say anything, her mother was once again seated on her other side. "Your brothers will be here soon. Frost and Korsak are coming by too. You had us all worried so much. Maura here hasn't left your side the entire time you've been in here, Jane. Oh you probably don't know how long that's been."

Jane shook her head. "Three days. You've been in here for three whole days. I always knew being a detective was dangerous. Dr. Isles hasn't even changed her clothes since you got in here."

Jane's confusion seemed to be increasing as was my concern. She finally spoke quietly. Her voice was scratchy and still sounded tired. "Why do I have a dirty doctor?"

We both laughed, assuming she was making a signature Rizzoli sarcastic joke. The confusion on her face soon let me know that it was not. I did not want to alarm Angela, as an alarmed Mama Rizzoli is not helpful for anyone.

"Angela, perhaps you could go get the nurses and let them know that Jane is awake. Tell them she will need to see her doctor now. Be firm about it please."

Once she was gone, I turned back to the very confused woman lying in the bed. I once again took her hand into mine. "Jane, do you know where you are?"

She shook her head. "You are in the hospital, Jane. You were hit over the head with a lead pipe 7 cm in diameter. You suffered from a concussion and have been in a medically induced coma for three days."

"Are you my doctor?"

There were now two confused people in the room. "Jane, do you recognize me?"

"It's me, Jane, it's Maura."

"Am I Jane?"

"Yes. Your mind may still be a little groggy from the medication. Hopefully your mother will get back in here shortly with the doctor. Do you remember anything?"

"It's all blurry. I know I've seen you and that other woman before. I think you're important in my life."

"We are. The other woman is your mother and I'm Maura…"

The doctor walked in and cut me off. I quickly jumped up so he could examine Jane. I knew this was probably not a permanent problem, but I still could not stop worrying. The rest of the afternoon consisted of Jane getting tests and us waiting for her in her room. Her brothers and the other detectives were there by the time the doctor was finished. No one appeared willing to leave until they knew what was happening. It was several hours before Jane was finally returned to the room and the doctor came in to speak to us.

"I ran several tests, and they all came back fine. Jane took a very hard blow to the head. It's not uncommon for the brain to take a short break. I see no reason she shouldn't regain full memory within the next few days. It might help if you try to help jog her memory. You might take turns reminding her who you are."

I did not like the way he spoke in such a nonchalant, nonmedical manner, but I was too relieved to reprimand him. I was the first one up to run over and grab Jane's hand in mine. I smiled at her and she smiled back. The air in the room in general was suddenly a far more joyous one. She was not better yet, but the assurance that she would get better was an improvement to the previous uncertainty.

Tommy stood up and walked to her other side. "I'll start. I'm Tommy, the best younger brother ever to live."

Frankie, who was standing next to him, playfully jabbed him in the arm. "Don't listen to him, Janie. I'm your brother Frankie and I'm much better than Tommy here."

Angela jumped in as she was the next one in our little semicircle, "Stop it boys. You're going to confuse her. I'm your mother. Do you remember anything Janie?"

She spoke hesitantly, "I know I've seen you before, but it's all so blurry."

I softly whispered in a reassuring voice, "That's okay. You will remember. Don't worry if you can't remember yet."

She looked at me and lifted the right side of her mouth in a slight smile.

Next in line was Korsak. "I'm Vince Korsak. We've worked together for a long time at BPD. We're detectives. I'm the best partner you've ever had."

Angela rolled her eyes and responded with a laugh, "Not you guys too."

Vince just smiled. Frost stepped in to introduce himself. "Don't listen to the old man. I work with you too, and I am the best partner you've ever had. Plus I brought you your bag from the car. I think you have a change of clothes. Korsak didn't bring you anything."

Jane looked at him, moving her head a few times as if she were trying to figure something out. No one spoke for fear of making her forget something. Finally it was as if something clicked. "Cold. You're name, it has something to do with the cold."

The room once again lit up with laughter. Angela spoke in a hopeful manner. "Do you remember her? Do you remember Maura?" She was pointing at me since I was the next person in line. I could tell that Jane was not sure, but she was trying to process through her thoughts.

She was hesitant when she spoke. It did not help that everyone in the room got silent and practically held their breath when she indicated she might remember something. "You're important in my life."

Everyone nodded and gave her reassurances that I was. She added, "Are you my wife?"

…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience to anyone who has tried to find chapter 2 and can't. I hope this will post this time. Something strange is going on with my account right now. Chapter 2 was appearing for about 15 minutes before and then disappeared. It just doesn't seem to want to be read right now.

Fluff alert. Thanks to my awesome beta and to everyone who left reviews. I'm working on something longer to post next. I hope you enjoy how this situation works out!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

"_Are you my wife?"_

The question made me freeze in my spot. Everyone in the room was taken aback by the question and was too stunned to answer. Jane took the silence to indicate she was wrong, but did not fully understand what it meant.

"Okay, so clearly not. You didn't say no when I proposed did you?" The room remained silent. "Did I say something wrong? What are you my mistress or something?"

Everyone began doing that ever popular look at your feet in an awkward situation move. There was some snickering in the room, but no one was going to answer. I noticed Angela was standing still with her mouth open in shock.

Finally I said softly, "Jane, we're not…"

Angela interrupted, "Janie, you're not gay."

"I'm not? Are you sure?"

I was fairly certain my face was turning white. I had no idea how to deal with this situation.

"Ma, I'm pretty sure I am."

"No, you are not. Neither is Maura. You called me Ma. You _are_ starting to remember."

Jane looked confused again. I was pretty sure I could not move a muscle, including my vocal cords.

Tommy started laughing. "Janie got hit on the head and she woke up gay."

Angela shot him a look, "Tommy that is not funny."

About this time the doctor returned to the room. "I'm leaving for the evening so I wanted to check on Miss Rizzoli. Is there any progress?"

Before I could answer, Angela was in front of the doctor talking, "She is starting to remember things, but she's getting them wrong. Is that normal?"

"Some confusion is perfectly normal."

Jane interjected at this point. "I'm right here. Talk to me. What is going on?"

The doctor could see there was quite a bit going on in the room. "Okay, how about everyone stays quiet and we just have Jane tell us what she remembers. You can let me know how much is correct."

Everyone agreed, except me. I was too mortified by the situation to do or say anything. "Okay, Jane. Just tell me anything you can."

Jane nodded and looked around the room as if thinking for a minute. "That's Tommy, he's my youngest brother. That's Frankie. He's my brother too. He works at BPD as a uniform."

The doctor looked puzzled. He turned to Angela with a questioning look and she obliged with an answer. "That's all correct. Frankie is a cop. They call them uniforms, and those are her brothers."

"Excellent, continue then Miss…"

Jane was firm as she interrupted, "It's Detective Rizzoli."

Everyone in the room laughed. Frankie said, "Yeah, she's definitely going back to normal with that kind of attitude."

Jane continued. "That's Vince Korsak and Barold Frost. They are my partners in homicide at BPD." The detectives nodded, although Frost sent her a smile that indicated he would be planning some payback.

He added, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli is correct."

The look on Jane's face indicated she just might jump out of the bed and attack Barold that minute.

The doctor could see this and decided it might be best to change the subject since he didn't know if this type of banter was normal or not among our group.

"What about this woman?"

Jane turned her attention to me. Her face was once again confused. "I thought she was my wife, but they all said I was crazy. So I thought she was my fiancé, but they all said I was crazy again. I'm guessing when I proposed she turned me down."

My face was once again losing its color. Angela was vigorously shaking her head 'no.' The doctor looked concerned. He began moving forward as if he was going to examine Jane. I knew I needed to find my voice. It was soft and directed to Jane, but loud enough the others could hear.

"Jane, I am not your wife and you never proposed and…Jane…"

Angela interrupted me, "Janie, you're not gay."

I continued despite the interruption, "You never proposed and…Jane you… Jane you never came out to your family."

Angela gasped, "Maura what are you talking about, never came out to her family?"

Jane's face no longer looked confused. It was clear to me that my girlfriend's mind had finally put all of the pieces together. I looked down at her. My eyes questioned whether or not she wanted me to explain this to Angela. She put her hand on mine as if reassuring me.

"Ma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm fairly certain my memory has come back just fine."

The doctor interrupted Jane, obviously ready to leave what he could foresee becoming a private family moment. "Everything looks fine to me. I'll just be going. I let the nurse know Jane can be discharged tomorrow morning."

With that he was gone. Jane continued speaking to her mother, although everyone was listening in anticipation. "Ma, I've been dating Maura for close to a year. Before that, I already knew I was gay, but I hadn't met anyone so I figured there was no reason to admit it to anyone or really to myself even. Then I met Maura. Please be okay with this, Ma."

Angela had tears coming down. "My baby found someone." She jumped out of her seat and hugged Jane. Everyone chuckled at both Angela's unexpected reaction and the stunned look on Jane's face.

Angela sat back down. The next few minutes were a blur of hugs and people commenting that they were glad we were finally together. No one seemed all that surprised with the exception of Angela's initial reaction. Once things settled, Jane got a big smile on her face.

"Hey Frost, did you say you brought my bag in?"

"Yeah, it's over here under this chair. You want it?"

"Yeah, hand it to me."

Frost obliged and Jane began digging in her bag. I saw her face light up once again. It did not surprise me all that much that she would be that excited to find some comfortable clothing. Instead of pulling out clothes, she pulled out a small box.

"I remembered why I was confused. You didn't say yes or no, because I didn't ask you yet. I know this isn't the best time or the best place, but if I wake up in another hospital bed, I want to wake up to see my wife and I want everyone to know it's my wife."

Jane was visibly shaking. I could tell she was nervous. Then I realized I, too, was shaking in anticipation.

"Maura Isles, will you marry me?"


End file.
